tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 3 |season_no=3.07 |number=59 |sts_episode= * Scare Dares * Missing Whistles |released= * November 18, 1991 * April 7, 1992 * May 26, 1992 * February 23, 1993 * May 13, 1998 * May 10, 2008 |previous=Thomas Gets Bumped |next=Diesel Does it Again}} Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode of the third season. Plot Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, pretending to have known it was him all the time and, next morning, is asked to collect a special load from Knapford Harbour. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points while waiting for Henry to pass. His driver and fireman go home for tea and Percy watches the other engines going back to Tidmouth. He got scared when he heard a shrieking noise, not knowing it was only an owl and wished Thomas was with him. When Thomas is waiting for his load at the harbour, he was horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Workmen put lights on the dragon for Thomas to travel safely and he set off for the carnival. Percy was sleeping until Thomas passes by with the dragon, causing Percy to get so terrified that he will not open his eyes until his driver comes. The next day, Percy tries to tell Gordon, but Gordon thinks he is joking, which soon leads to the other engines teasing Percy about it. Percy began to think he might have imagined the dragon, but later, he sees the dragon again but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explains what happened and the two make up for their teasing. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Percy's Ghost Engine (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * Knapford * Suddery * Suddery Yard * The Valley Bridge Trivia * Going by the Shining Time Station airings, this was the first Season 3 story told by George Carlin alongside Ghost Train * This episode is based on the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon. * A deleted scene shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding. * In the early narration, the music played when Percy waits for Henry to pass by, Percy at Knapford, and the other engines laughing is omitted. The music played when James teased Percy is omitted in both UK narrations. * The owl's shrieking noise is heard twice in the UK and international versions. * Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna, from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS, make their first appearances in the show as background characters. Big Mickey continued to be a background character, even making it into CGI, until he gained a face in the twenty-first season episode, New Crane on the Dock. S.S. Vienna would be repainted and named the S.S. Roxstar from the fourth season onwards. * A reference to the second season episode, Ghost Train is made. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. * When repeated on CITV in 1993, the end credits were entirely removed, save for the Britt Allcroft endboards. Goofs * In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, the narrator says Thomas went to sleep, but he looks cross. * The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. * The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. * In the shot of Henry, James and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. * The end of the set is visible behind Thomas in the shot where he goes under the bridge. * In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. * The term guard is used in the U.S. version at one point. * Wires can be seen under the tarpaulin on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. * In the first scene of Henry passing Percy, take a close look at the bottom right corner, Henry floats in mid-air. * When James passes Percy, Percy whistles despite his driver not being there. Quotes * Gordon: "You've been in the sun too long! Your dome has cracked!" * James: "Look out, Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" * Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (UK only; discontinued) * Books - Thomas and Percy and the Dragon * Buzz Books - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Magazine Stories - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon! Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Halloween Episodes es:Thomas, Percy y el Dragón ja:トーマスとパーシーとりゅう pl:Tomek, Piotruś i Smok